List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation
IBC broadcasts a variety of programming through its VHF terrestrial television station IBC-13 Manila. These programs include news and current affairs from the network's news organization IBC News and Current Affairs, drama, fantasy, action, adventure, sitcom, entertainment news and talk shows, game shows, as well as reality and variety shows produced by IBC Entertainment TV, educational shows, dubbed foreign serials, anime, sports programming produced by IBC Sports and Viva Sports. The company also broadcast in different channels that also have specialized programs aimed at different audiences. From time to time, these channels of IBC produce and broadcast television specials such as the regional festivals, concerts, cultural events, and sports events from IBC Sports and Viva Sports while the popular basketball games with the Philippine Basketball Association and the National Basketball Assoiation as well as its local carrier of boxing championship Manny Pacquiao and Nonito Donaire boxing fights. Most of the network's programs are produced at the network's broadcast complex in Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City. For the previously aired programs of Channel 13, see List of shows previously aired by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation or List of dramas of IBC. Currently broadcast 'Local drama' 'Primetime' * Janella: A Teen Princess (2014-present, produced by GMO Unit) * Voltron Man (2014-present, produced by GMO Unit) * Before I Fall in Love (2015-present, produced by GMO Unit) * Can This Be Love (2015-present, produced by GMO Unit) Daytime * Gaya ng Dati (2015-present, produced by GMO Unit) * Anna Luna: Ang Pagbabalik (2015-present, produced by GMO Unit) 'Weekends' * Sandy's Romance (2013-present, produced by Viva Television) 'Japanese anime' 'Daytime' * Ghost Fighter (1996-2001, 2014-present, produced by Studio Pierrot) Weekends * Akazukin Chacha (2000-2003, 2013, 2014-present, produced by GMO Unit) * Sailor Moon Crystal (2014-present, produced by Toei Animation) * Super Pig (1996-2000, 2015-present, produced by Nippon Animation) * Cyborg Kurochan (2001-2003, 2012-present, produced by TV Tokyo) * Stitch! (2014-present, produced by Madhouse) Tokusatsu * Maskman (1989–2000, 2013, 2015-present) * Kamen Rider Fourze (2014, 2015-present) * Jiban (1995-2000, 2014-present) * Turboranger (1993-1999, 2015-present) * Bioman (1993-2000, 2015-present) Variety shows * APO Tanghali Na! (2014-present) * Dingdong n' Lani (2014-present) * DMZ-TV (1998-2005, 2011-2012, 2014-present, simulcast over iDMZ 891) * Hey it's Fans Day! (2014-present) 'Showbiz talk show' * Joey & Teysi (2013-present) * Showbiz Unlimited (2015-present, produced by PSR.ph) 'Game shows' * Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (2000-2002, produced by Viva Television; 2012-present) * The Million Second Quiz (2013-present) 'Reality shows' * Dancing with the Stars (2015-present) * Born to be a Superstar (season 5) (2015-present, produced by Viva Television) 'Comedy' * Sic O'Clock News (formerly Sic O'Clock News Naman) (2014-present) * Maya Loves Sir Chief (2013-present, produced by GMO Unit)) * T.O.D.A.S. (formerly Happy T.O.D.A.S.) (2013-present) Cartoons * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (2013-present) * SpongeBob SquarePants (2014–present, also broadcast on ABS-CBN, Nickelodeon and TV5) * The Fairly OddParents (2015-present) 'News' * RadyoBisyon (2014-present, simulcast on PTV, RPN and DZRB Radyo ng Bayan) * Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? (2014-present) * Express Balita (1998-present, simulcast on DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386, DZTV TeleTrese and INN) ** Express Balita Weekend (1998-present, DZTV Radyo Budyond 1386, DZTV TeleTrese and INN) * News Team 13 (2000-2002, 2011-present, DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 and DZTV TeleTrese) * IBC Headliners (1994-present) 'Current Affairs' * Forum ni Randy (2013-present, also broadcast on INN) * Good Take (2000-2009, 2010-present, also broadcast on INN) * Linawin Natin (1992-2007, 2011-present, also broadcast on INN) * Report Kay Boss (2013-present, also broadcast on INN) * Travel and Trade (2001–2002; 2014-present, also broadcast on INN) Public Service * Bitag (2003-2011, 2013-present, also broadcast on INN) * Global Mission (2014-present, also broadcast on INN) * Hapi Kung Healthy ''(1999-2002, 2011-present) * ''Kakampi Mo Ang Batas (2013-present, also broadcast on INN) * Lingkod Bayan (1999-2000, 2014-present) * Makabayang Duktor (2010-2012, 2014-present, also broadcast on INN) * Team Rescue 911 (2014-present, also broadcast on INN) Lifestyle * Chinatown TV (formerly FilChi) (2010-presentproduced by Horizon of The Sun Communications) * Kawaii International (2014–present) 'Infomercials' * Vision TV Shopping (formerly TVShoppe) (2015-present, also broadcast on ZTV 33, RPN and BEAM Channel 31) 'Religious' * El Shaddai (1992-present) *''Family TV Mass'' (1980-2014, 2015-present, produced by MCFI-SVD and simulcast on INN) * Jesus Miracle Crusade (1975-1995, 2013-present) * Kerygma TV (2011-2012, 2014-present, also broadcast on ANC) 'Children's shows' * KapinoyLand (2012-present) * Y2K: Yes 2 Kids (1998-2003, 2011-present) 'Telenovelas (under the TreseBella banner)' * Triumph of Love (2015-present, produced by Televisa) Korean drama (under the TreseBella banner) * Only You, My Love (2015-present) 'Sports' * CESAFI Season 15 (2015–present) (produced by Viva Sports) * NBA on IBC (1999-2004, 2011-present, also aired on ABS-CBN Sports+Action, Basketball TV and NBA Premium TV) * PBA on IBC (1999-2002, 2011-present, produced by Viva Sports and simulcast on INN and DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386, while also broadcast on TV5, AksyonTV, Pinoy Extreme and Hyper) 'Movie blocks and special' * PPP: Piling Piling Pelikula (1975-1994, 2014-present) * Sunday Sinemaks (1998–2003, 2010–present) ** Miss Universe (2001–present, together with ABS-CBN and RPN) ** Kapinoy Viewers Choice Awards (2014–present) ** Homecoming Kapinoy (2013–present) ** Mnet Asian Music Awards (2012–present) IBC Regional programs 'Luzon' Northern Luzon (IBC TV-13 Baguio and TV-6 Mountain Province) * Express Balita Cordillera North Central Luzon (IBC TV-8 Dagupan, TV-12 Cabanatuan TV-11 Tarlac and TV-7 Baler, Aurora) * Express Balita Pangasinese Ilocos Norte (IBC TV-13 Laoag) * Express Balita Ilokano Cagayan Valley (IBC TV-13 Santiago, Isabela and TV-5 Tuguegarao) * Express Balita Cagayan Valley Bicol (IBC TV-13 Naga, TV-7 Daet, Camarines Norte, TV-2 Legaspi and TV-2 Sorsogon) * Express Balita Bicolandia Palawan (IBC TV-13 Puerto Princesa) * Express Balita Palawan 'Visayas' Central Visayas (IBC TV-13 Cebu and TV-2 Dumaguete) * Express Balita Bisaya * Sinulog Festival Panay (IBC TV-12 Iloilo) * Express Balita Ilonggo * Dinagyang Festival Tacloban (IBC TV-12 Tacloban) * Express Balita Tacloban Negros (IBC TV-11 Bacolod) * Express Balita Negrense 'Mindanao' Caraga (IBC TV-5 Butuan, TV-12 San Francisco, Agusan del Sur, Tandag, Surigao del Sur and TV-8 Surigao) * Express Balita Caraga Northern Mindanao (IBC TV-10 Cagayan De Oro and TV-13 Ozamis) * Express Balita Hilagang Mindanao Chavacano (IBC TV-13 Zamboanga) * Express Balita Zamboanga Southern Mindanao (IBC TV-13 Davao) * Express Balita Davaoeno Socsksargen (IBC TV-2 General Santos and TV-12 Koronadal) * Express Balita Cotabato Upcoming shows 'Drama' 'Fantasy' 'Action' 'TreseBella' 'Mexicanovela' 'Koreanovelas' 'Taiwanovelas' 'Reality' 'Franchise' 'Sports' References See also * Television overview * IBC * 2013 Philippine TV Ratings * List of shows previously aired by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * List of dramas of IBC External links * [https://www.ibc.com.ph/ IBC] — Official website of Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * [https://www.ibcnews.com/ IBC News] — Official website and news portal of IBC News * [https://inn.yahoo.com/ INN] on Yahoo! Philippines * [https://www.facebook.com/ibc13 IBC] on Facebook Category:Lists of television series by network Category:Philippine television series Category:Television in Metro Manila Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine television-related lists